paragangiafandomcom-20200214-history
Journey to D'zeron Section 10: The River
link to list of sections Journey To D'zeron really short graphic novel 2013 they feed the kitten. the next morning the start u[ the river in the boat. arriving in the evening, the kitten is still with them, Jason feeling sick. that night they dream and meet Chathalen. the next day they travel again, kitten follows, Jason much sicker. they sleep. Kitten wake Jason, wildcat attacking, Jason defends.Harris wakes. panics. Harris calls Chathalen in dream Harris tries to help Jason. Chathalen arrived, following through trees? Chathalen sews up Jason, They catch the kitten and put it in the boat, They put the wildcat body in the boat and Jason and head home They are greeted by hunters told them, carry Jason to village, hunters insist on ritual for cat. notes from graphic novel script they hawl the boat up the cliff, and start up the river. they camp that night, they make camp in a clearing by the river and build a campfire. jason thinks, as he builds the fire. “im not feeling so good. harris seems to be feeling better, I don’t want to worry him. jason undoes his bandages to clean his wounds. harris askes how are you doing? jason says ok, I guess. but he thinks “they look infected, this is not good. he worries, what if I get too sick to trabvel before we get there, I don’t want harris to be left in the woods alone. :hey harris, I think we should use the dream world to contact D’zeron now. let them know we are on our way” harris says “isn’t that dangerous? QUetzal might get us again. I know, but I think we should take the risk. [aubyn watches from the trees, she tells perry and chathalen that Jason is sick and is planning to try to contact D’neira on the dream plane. chathalen agrees to go find him. Harris and Jason sleep togehter again, Chathalen finds tham, tell them not to dream again outside D’zeron unless they really need help or it’s an emergancy. after they dream, jason wakes up. hey kitten, more fish? he gets fish for it, it eats and takes fish with it. Jason goes back to sleep. they travel up the river. later, harris says there’s the island Chathalen mentioned we’re almost there. jason says Harris? yes? maybe we should stop her for the night. I’m not feeling very good. harris says ok jason, Jason sleeps on the boat, and Harris sits on the island and tried to keep watch because he’s worried. Harris falls asleep. jason hears Marrisyl and wakes. sees the kitten. oh it’s still there. uses the pole from the boat as a walking stick, get out and goes to find Harris. sees wildcat about to jump on Harris. oh no. uses stick to fend off cat, it goes down her throught and she scratches his face and they both fall down unconscious. Harris wakes to find then both there. he sees both of them. jason! runs towrds jason. wake up, Jason. oh no you’re bleeding. jason says Harris call chathalen. Jason??? harris lies down by jason and makes sure he;’s still alive in the dream world which he is but he’s delerious. harris contacts CHathalen and then wakes up. he starts a fire and boils water to make medicine for Jason. chathalen arrives soon, explains time is differant in dreams. aubyn shows up from the trees, with chathalen. she introduced herself. Hi I’m AUbyn. harris says hey, you were the one watching us on the beach by the waterfall were’nt you? yess I was. but Perry told me not to so We’ve been being more careful not to let you see us since then. enough talk where is he? here by the fire, I made medicine. aubyn says what happened? he’s all bloody! chathalen starts cleaning jason us to check his wounds. harris says. I don’t know. I woke up and he was jsut lying on the ground, under this wildcat here I think he killed it with that stick. AUbyn says htheres bood on her claws. he must have gotten scratched when he killed her. chat asks about the bandage. harris tells about the kitten and Marrisyl. chathalen looks at Marrisyl, aubyn pets her, chathalen will fix her wing later. they wash and stich Jaosn’s face. chathalen says, these cuts are not too bad, he was already sick, wasn’t he? harris asay yes, but he was trying not to worry me . chathalen looks under the bandage. these cuts are badly infected. I don’t know if he will live or not. don’t get your hopes up. harris says. we have to call my father. my father can heal him we can’t let him die. chathalen says is that that Jason would want? your father to heal him? hariss says no, he wouldn;t want that. chathalen says let take him to the village now. subyn says. Ill take Marrysil to the village for you. they take the boats cats and Jason to the village. 2009 Harris and Chathalen sew up jason Harris and Chath take care of Jason by river Dec 09 Chathalen would tend to go to where people would to do medical care. so sewing up Jason’s face at the campground would be right. they would clean his wounds, stop the bleeding and have him stabilized before attempting to bring him home. they might even consider keeping him there rather than moving him to D’zeron, but decide the cat needs to be taken care of. They would want to get him to the temple so he could rest, so they could get medicines perhaps which Chathalen did not bring with him, and to have him in a cool, quiet place to work on bringing the fever down. and Chathalen needs to get back, but can’t leave Harris there to take care of Jason alone. prior to this turn of events, the leaders had been planning to receive the aliens quietly, privately, so the town would not be all involved in their arrival. jason’s Illness and killing the cat made that impossible, but D’neira would be annoyed that it turned into such a spectacle. She’s not too happy about aliens arriving anyhow.